The Storm Within
by Di.M.H
Summary: Bonnie begins to think if it's worth killing the night guard when he watches him die from a heart attack. The others grow worry about him but after a talk with Freddy nearly ends his life. Springtrap saves him only to destroy the pizzeria.


_The storm within_

 **Di.M.H: "Hello, this is my first FNAF fiction, I hope you guys like it. please check out my video on my YouTube channel. Please look for Di.M.H 14 and watch "FNAF fanfic". Please and thank you, my next is about Toy Chica. Thanks again. R &R please."**

#

It was a normal night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the night guard sat in the office. He began to freak out as the robotic creatures moved across the restaurant. The night guard's hands began to shake with fear. It had been five nights that he had been doing this job and he regretted every second of it. He heard a noise. He looked up and screamed as he saw the purple bunny standing there. He quickly closed the door before the creature could get inside the office. The rabbit started tapping on the window.

The night guard heard another noise and turned around to see a chick standing there. He slammed his fist on the button closing the door. The bunny and chick just stared into the room. The guard was breathing heavily. He couldn't take one more night like this. He could feel the stress on his heart. He grasped his chest and closed his eyes. His breathing gotten heavier and heavier with each every passing second as the creatures scared him out of his mind. He opened his eyes and realized that the power had died but the chick was gone now.

The bunny stepped into the room. The guard leapt up to his feet. He had to run and get away but the stress was getting heavier on his heart. He gripped his chest again and fell onto the floor. The rabbit looked down at him. The guard began to breathe heavily. He prayed to god that this was just a nightmare and that he was at home sleeping next to his wife. The guard heard a loud pop inside is his ears and blood came out of his ears. The guard had stopped moving by that time. The rabbit titled his head to the way.

"Bonnie?" a voice called.

The rabbit turned around to see the chick standing there peeping in.

"He's dead Chica," the rabbit replied, "Go tell Freddy and the others."

Chica smiled and took off leaving Bonnie alone with the corpse. He knelt down and looked at the guard's lifeless body.

"What happened," he said, "I didn't do anything to him."

"Bonnie you did it way a go," said a voice.

Bonnie looked up to see a fox and a puppet standing there. he stood up and waved at them.

"Well done my child," said the puppet, "I will tend to the remains."

A bear entered the room with Chica behind him. He stared down at the guard and nodded.

"Good job Bonnie," he said.

"Freddy," said the puppet, "could you please carry him to the repair and service room for me?"

Freddy nodded then picked up the body. He followed the puppet out of the office and down the hall.

"You were awesome Bonnie," said the fox, "I can't believe you got him."

"Thanks Foxy," Bonnie replied, "but I didn't do anything, he just downed dead."

"Yeah whatever you say pal," said Foxy, "Come on I say that this calls for some pizza."

"I second that," said Chica, "Let's eat!"

Foxy and Chica walked out of the room leaving Bonnie alone. Bonnie let out a weak laugh. The image of the guard collapsing on the floor and then died flashed in his mind. Why was this bothering him? He had killed several guards before but why was this one different? Bonnie thought not to think about it too much. He walked out the room and headed to the party room where the stage was. Chica and Foxy were there with pizza.

"Let's eat," said Chica.

"You said that already," said Foxy, "enough already Chica."

#

The puppet reached into the body's chest and pulled out its soul. Freddy and Golden Freddy set a small robotic boy onto the table beside the body. The puppet brought the soul over to the robotic child and held the soul over it. The soul flowed down into the robot's body. The two bears pulled back and stared at the robotic child.

"Now we wait," said the puppet.

"How long should we wait?" Freddy asked.

'As long as next evening," Golden Freddy replied, "now didn't worry Freddy, go and celebrate with your friends."

"Sure," said Freddy before walking out the door.

Golden Freddy turned to the puppet. He stared at him then at the robot lying on the table.

"You sure this will help?" he asked.

"I'm sure," the puppet replied, "I know that Springtrap will wake up soon and we don't have the man power to deal with him right now. That's why we need every soul we can collect. I hope you still keep this from the others."

"I haven't said anything to them yet but I don't know how long we can keep this from them."

"We have no choice. I don't want them to worry so soon before we even know if he wakes up first. I've gave them a second chance at happiness even though they can't leave the restaurant."

Golden Freddy walked to the door and peeped out into the large party room. The others were laughing and talking enjoying themselves. The Toys had just shown up and were joining even though Foxy was giving them crap. Mangle hit Foxy on the head to shut him up. Chica and Toy Chica laughed. The two cupcakes were on the table laughing. Golden Freddy sighed before turning back to the puppet.

"See," said the puppet, "you want to ruin that?"

"No," Golden Freddy replied, "I just wish that there was another way."

"We both know that's not possible."

"But what if one of them starts to have second thoughts about this? The plan could go out of the window."

"Then we will deal with it then but until then just keep this between us for now."

"Right, I understand."

Golden Freddy stepped out of the room leaving the puppet alone. The puppet looked down at the robot on the table and sighed.

"I hope I'm right about this."

#

Bonnie woke up from a good day's rest. He looked around and saw that the others weren't there. he walked off the stage and walked around until he heard someone call out his name.

"Bonnie over here."

Bonnie turned to see Toy Chica waving to him near the repair and service room door. He walked toward her and she pushed the door open revealing the new robotic child now walking around. BB was clapping happily since he finally had someone his own height to play with. The robot looked around the room.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed.

"Relax my child," the puppet said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What have you done to do me!" he screamed.

"We merely gave you a better life," the puppet explained, "Since you weren't in a suit we gave you one."

"I'm not a freakin' robot!"

"Well you are now and that's rude," said the puppet crossing his arms.

"You should thank us."

"THANK YOU FREAKS!"

"I'll cut him open if he doesn't shut up," said Foxy.

"Foxy calm down," said Toy Bonnie.

"Oh, don't start Mr. I Can't Tell the Difference Between From Freddy to a stupid mask."

"That was mad Foxy," said Toy Freddy.

"You kids drive me crazy!"

"But I don't, right Foxy?" BB asked.

Foxy sighed and placed his head on BB's head. BB smiled up at Foxy happily.

"No, you don't little buddy;" he said, "but the others are so freakin' stupid."

"Foxy watch your mouth?" Toy Chica roared changing her head.

"That's enough," Golden Freddy roared.

The room went silent as he screamed. They all turned to look at him. You never make Golden Freddy mad; not ever.

Chica had noticed that Bonnie had been quiet the whole time. Normally, he would try to drag Foxy out of the room to calm him down but nothing.

"Bonnie?" she said, "are you alright?"

Bonnie looked at her and sighed.

"I am fine Chica," he said, "it's just I have a lot on my mind tonight."

"What about?"

"It's complicate."

Chica walked toward him and grabbed his hand. Bonnie stared into her eyes. He had always liked Chica but he was too afraid to say anything. He pulled his hand away. He couldn't tell anyone, not even Chica. If these thoughts got him in trouble then he might as well keep it to himself.

"It's nothing Chica," he said looking away.

"I don't buy that," she said, "I know that something is wrong and I want to know what it is."

"I just need some time to think."

"Oh Bonnie," the puppet called flowing toward them.

"Since you were the one that dealt with our new friend last night; I want you to keep an eye on him and show him the ropes."

Bonnie nodded; knowing that he can't turn down the puppet's request.

"Good to hear it."

#

The new friend was given the name JJ. Bonnie had been a good mentor to him. He taught him everything he needed to know about the restaurant. Bonnie was playing his guitar to clear his mind. JJ walked toward him.

"Hey JJ," said Bonnie pulling his guitar down.

"I told you call me Rick," said JJ, "that's my real name."

"No can do," said Bonnie, "I don't want to deal with Freddy or Golden Freddy for ignoring their rules and that means you leave your old name behind."

"Hey Bonnie," said Foxy standing toward them.

"What's up Foxy?" Bonnie asked.

"Mangle and I are going to party room 2 for a date and I was wandering if you and Chica would like to come."

"WHAT?!"

"Let me guess you haven't told her yet."

"No, I haven't said anything."

"Well then come with us. Mangle has already invited Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie and you know how badly I hate them. I need you and Chica to join us so I have someone to hold me back if Toy Bonnie opens his stupid mouth."

"Attention my children," the puppet called, "there is a new guard and we must get to work."

"Oh man," said Foxy, "I guess that date would have to wait."

He walked off to the repair and service room but stopped when he noticed that Bonnie wasn't moving. He turned to look at him confused.

"Ah Bonnie, didn't you hear the puppet?"

"I heard him."

"Then why aren't you moving? Come on the others are waiting for us."

"Foxy, I think I'm going sit this one out."

"What?!"

"You heard me; I don't feel like it tonight."

"But Freddy will have your head if you don't come."

"No he won't but I just don't feel like going."

"But Bonnie."

"Not buts Foxy, I've made up my mind."

Foxy growled and shook his hook at him.

"Fine, but if Freddy and Golden Freddy give you crap then don't come crying to me."

He stormed off leaving Bonnie and JJ there.

"Why did you…?"

"When I watched you die from that heart attack," said Bonnie, "it really haunts me and I just don't think I can take part of killing another guard again."

"So there is a heart underneath all that metal."

Bonnie laughed.

"I guess you could say that."

#

Foxy entered the room pissed off as hell. The others turned to him.

"Foxy where is Bonnie?" Chica asked.

"He's not coming," Foxy hissed, "I've tried but the stupid rabbit up his mind."

Golden Freddy and the puppet looked at each other. Freddy turned to walk out the room.

"Freddy, where are you going?" Toy Chica asked.

"To have a talk with Bonnie," Freddy replied.

"Leave him to us," said the puppet, "the rest of you get ready. We only have washed two hours waiting on everyone to show up. Just go deal with the guard."

The others left the room leaving Golden and the puppet alone. The two just stared at each other for a moment.

"I knew this would happen," said Golden Freddy, "I've been telling this could happen and now Bonnie has begun to derail the plan."

"We will deal with him but first," said the puppet, "I've been getting this terrible feeling. I think Springtrap is close to waking up soon."

"What?!"

"Yes, we must deal with the plan for the moment then we will deal with Bonnie. If he does do anything to get in trouble even further first; the repair crew has been acting strange lately. I think we can use Bonnie's new sense of humanity for that."

"So, like everything is normal."

The puppet sighed and flowed to the door and peeped out at Bonnie. The rabbit was playing his guitar. JJ had gone away since BB had dragged him away. Bonnie had told JJ to join the others so he doesn't get in trouble.

"This could be our only hope," said the puppet.

#

The image of the night guard gripping onto his chest as he died kept on and on in Bonnie's dreams. He found it hard to sleep these past few days. More night guards came and gone since they all quite or were fired for reasons. Bonnie found that himself awake all day but he never spelt during the night either. Bonnie tried to act he normal did during the day but he found it harder to even manage that too.

The restaurant was closing and the last night guard to take the job was walking into the building. Bonnie waited to for him to leave the room before stepping off the stage. He sat down at a table and closed his eyes. He could try to sleep a bit before the others woke up.

"Bonnie," said a voice.

Bonnie opened his eyes and looked up to see Chica and Foxy standing there.

"Hey guys," he said sitting up.

"You okay Bon?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not," said Chica, "Bonnie, tell us what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Bonnie replied standing up.

"Don't lie to them Bonnie," said Freddy.

They looked at him. Freddy had his arms crossed. He gestured to Bonnie to follow him. Bonnie had a bad feeling. He followed Freddy down the hall to the office where the night guard was. Bonnie gulped as they stopped. Freddy turned to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, look in that window," said Freddy, "tell me what do you see?'

Bonnie was confused but did it anyway. He peered into the room. The guard was busy staring at the video freed to notice them. Bonnie turned back to Freddy wondering what should he say.

"I see the night guard," he answered.

"What else?"

Bonnie looked again and saw the scene of the other lying there having a heart attack. The look on his face looked as if he was begging for Bonnie to help him. Bonnie couldn't just tell Freddy the truth. He wasn't sure how he would take it.

"Just the night guard," he said.

"Right," said Freddy not buying it for a second.

"Bonnie, did something happen when you attacked that one the other night?"

"No," said Bonnie, "nothing happened."

"Then why are you acting like this? You don't want to take down the night guard and you haven't been sleeping lately. Don't think I haven't notice this. Bonnie if there's something bothering you can tell me. Aren't we friends?"

"We are but I just don't know how to tell you."

"Bonnie, we've been through a lot together; the four of us and yet when something is bothering you won't tell us. Don't you trust?"

"I do but, I just think that Golden Freddy and the others would…..oh never mind."

"No Bonnie, tell me what's going on?"

"I can't , I just can't."

"Bonnie, you are apart of the pizzeria as the rest of us, remember that."

"I know."

"So tell me what's bothering you?"

Bonnie took a deep breath before telling Freddy about the moment with the guard and how he started having doubts in everything they were doing. Freddy listened but didn't seem too mad. Bonnie had finished and waited for Freddy's reaction. Freddy put a hand on his shoulder. Bonnie was getting confused. Freddy always up for attacking the night guards and Bonnie thought if he started questioning it then Freddy would kill him or lock him away.

"I get that Bon," he said.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not; I've been wondering about that myself but I know that the puppet and Golden Freddy won't betray us, after all they have been so kind to us and I believe they have a plan. I'm not sure what it is but I'm sure it's for us all."

"I know that."

"Listen Bonnie, if you don't to take part them that's fine, just let me know, okay?"

"Sure."

"Good now, I'll tell the others so don't worry."

Freddy walked away. Bonnie stood there looking where Freddy had been standing. He didn't notice that the night guard was standing in the doorway holding a riffle. The guard pulled the trigger. Bonnie felt something piercing through his body. He turned around to see the guard aiming the weapon at his face. Bonnie froze in fear.

Why was he afraid?

He could take that guard easy but why was the sight of a riffle terrifying to him? The night guard pulled the trigger again. The bullet pierced through his eye this time. Bonnie held his eye and cried out in pain. The guard stepped back into the office with the riffle still aimed. Bonnie took a step forward and that made the guard panic. The guard shot off five more rounds. The bullets hit Bonnie's metal body every time.

Bonnie fell onto the floor dripping oil. He looked up and stared at the guard. The guard stared down at him. The guard then moved the riffle to his mouth forcing it to open. He said something but Bonnie couldn't hear it. The guard pulled the trigger once more and the bullet went down his throat. Bonnie's vision slowly turned black as he heard the six a.m. bell sound. He knew that his friends were already asleep.

#

"Oh my god, who did this," said a voice.

Bonnie could bare it but he knew that someone was there. I figured it must've been one of the employees that had just in for their shift. He felt his body being lifted up onto a table and then he was moving. He couldn't open his eyes to see what was going on but he knew that they were taking him into the repair and service room.

"Can you fix it?" a voice asked.

"I don't think so. The body is damage beyond repair and his inner parts are destroyed. I believe whoever did this had some rage issues. We have no choice but to take him down to the dump."

"You can't fix him?'

"No, his time at the pizzeria is over."

Bonnie's heart sank. Was this true? Was his time here over? What was to become of him? He could feel the table move out of the room. He was finally able to open one eye since the other was damaged. He was being pulled pass the stage. He saw Freddy and Chica standing on the stage. He could see Foxy peering out of the curtain to pirate cove. Chica let out a little gasp of horror. Freddy was so shock that he didn't react to the music starting for the show. The table rolled down the hall. Bonnie tried to move but couldn't.

They reached the doors heading outside the pizzeria. The doors opened and they were in the parking lot. Bonnie could see children and their parents getting out of their cars. A guard ordered them back as they ran passed them. A child cried out his name. A woman asked what happened but no one answered. Soon they reached a green dumper. The guards opened the lid. Bonnie could feel his body being lifted up into the dumper.

He fell into the pitch black darkness. The lid closed cutting off all the light that came into the small space. Bonnie looked up or at least tried to. His body was so damaged that he found it hard to move. He heard the sound of a dump truck pull up. The dumper was lifted up into the air and the lid flew open. The light revealed the most terrifying thing to him. It was like a large mouth crunching away on trash. Bonnie could feel the teeth cut into his legs.

#

That night the pizzeria closed early that day but the night guard never showed up to work. Freddy, Golden Freddy and the puppet stood where Bonnie had been attacked. A large strain of oil was left from where Bonnie had lied.

"He's really gone," said Freddy, "I've failed him."

"No you haven't," said the puppet, "this wasn't your fault. You didn't know that the guard would shot him."

Freddy looked down sadly.

"We can't just let him go," said Golden Freddy.

"How do you prose we do that?" the puppet asked, "We can't just leave the pizzeria. People will see us and then we all will end up like Bonnie."

"Bonnie is my friend," said Freddy, "I can't let this happen to him."

"There's nothing we can do now."

#

Chica stared at Bonnie's guitar. She could image him playing it. Why did it have to be Bonnie? Chica fought back the tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Foxy standing there. He looked as sad as she felt. Foxy and Bonnie were best friends and they had a lot of fun together. Chica remembered when they pulled a prank on Freddy. They had fun but Freddy didn't find it funny.

"I know that it hurts," he said, "I promise you Chica that I'll get him back."

"I know you will Foxy but I want to go with you."

"Don't forget me," said a voice.

They turned to see Freddy standing there. he glanced at them with a smile.

"You guys can't go without me."

"Glad you have ya aboard," said Foxy.

"Thanks Freddy," said Chica.

#

Bonnie was hanging on the wall. He was able to see from both eyes now. He looked around and saw that he was in a warehouse. There was barely any light but he could still see some boxes. He heard laugher bouncing off the walls. He looked around once more until he saw a figure standing there in the middle of the room.

"So you're awake," said the figure stepping into the light.

It was a robotic rabbit like him but this one seemed to have been through rude times. His body was a faded green color and parts of his body were missing. His yellow teeth were in the shape an evil smile. His eyes were nothing but white but Bonnie though he saw them turn red for a second or two. The rabbit walked toward him.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I was called Spring Bonnie but that was the old days. Now I go by Springtrap."

"What do you want?'

"Don't be scared Bonnie, after all I was the one to who rebuild you."

"What are you talking about?"

Springtrap laughed and grabbed a mirror laying a box beside him. He walked closer toward Bonnie. He held up the mirror to Bonnie's face. Bonnie's jaw dropped when he saw what he had become. He looked like a monster; something out of a nightmare.

"What did you do to me," he cried.

"I've made you better," said Springtrap, "You should be grateful to me. I gave you something that, that stupid puppet never did."

"How do you know about the puppet?"

"Oh, I know about him and Golden Freddy; since they are my old friends."

Springtrap laughed and disappeared into the shadows. Bonnie fought to get free. This new body was hard to control. He heard a growl in his head. He could feel something pulling back his soul almost like it was like being dragged down into a deep pool of water. Bonnie couldn't tell what was going on but he knew that this had something to do with Springtrap. So everything went black and Bonnie was gone.

#

Springtrap returned to only to see that Bonnie's mind was gone now. He let out a laugh of joy. He walked over and removed the chains. The creature fell onto its hands and knees. It stared up at him. Springtrap smirked happily. Finally his plan has begun.

"That's good," he said, "How does it feel to give into the beast?"

The creature growled at him.

"Now what to call you…..oh I know….Nightmare Bonnie."

The creature roared out.

"I see you like that name then. Well then. Nightmare Bonnie let's go to the pizzeria. I have revenge to deliver."

#

Chica, Foxy and Freddy were heading out the door when Golden Freddy and the puppet blocked their path.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Golden Freddy.

"We're going to find Bonnie," Foxy replied, "now let us through."

"I won't," said Golden Freddy.

"We all can't just go charging into the city blindly," said the puppet.

"I don't care, I want to save Bonnie," said Chica.

"Just get out of our way," said Freddy charging for Golden Freddy.

The two bears clashed fist.

Foxy swung his hook at the puppet. The puppet ducked and slammed his hand into his chin.

"That's a dirty shot," the fox growled.

"Sorry my child," said the puppet, "but we need you here."

"I don't care what you're up to but Bonnie is my best friend and I will save him from the dump."

"This isn't the time or place for this," said puppet, "We all will find Bonnie once we deal with the task at hand."

"What would that be?" Freddy asked as he dodged Golden Freddy's punch.

"There is a great evil targeting the pizzeria," said Golden Freddy, "Freddy, you inherited this place from me and I excepted you to make the right choices when it comes the pizzeria."

"Why is it so bad to want to help a family member of the pizzeria?"

Golden Freddy froze and stared at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said that Bonnie is not just a friend but he is family to me as well, not just Bonnie; Foxy, Chica, BB, JJ, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, cupcake, the puppet and you too, Golden Freddy. Everyone in this pizzeria is like family to me. When I took this place over it become more than me but everyone here who share this place and includes Bonnie."

"Freddy," said Golden Freddy, "If you claim that we are a family then you should starting about your family's safety."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen Freddy, an old friend of mine formally known as Spring Bonnie use to live this pizzeria with the puppet and I but after an instant we were sent to the warehouse but one day they decided to bring the puppet and I back here but he was left behind. We lived here watching over you and the others but one day. I visited the old warehouse. Spring Bonnie had changed and he wasn't my friend anymore."

"What happened to him?"

"He had gotten old but not only that he blamed me for leaving him behind. I tried to tell him the truth but he didn't listen. He swore that he would attack the pizzeria and kill everyone. I tried to get him to change his mind but he still didn't listen. We ended up fighting and I won, but before he passed out he told that he took a new name. That name was Springtrap."

Foxy fell onto the floor. Chica listened to Golden Freddy's words.

"When I returned the puppet and I knew that he would make good on his word and so we decided to make an army of our own to fight against him. That's why we have you and the others collect night guards."

"Why didn't you just tell us this?" Foxy asked standing up slowly.

"We didn't want to worry you," said the puppet, "but now I believe that Springtrap has awakened and is on his way here."

"You're right about that puppet," said a voice from outside.

Golden Freddy turned to the door. He pushed it open to see his old friend standing there by himself. He knew that he had a trick his sleeve.

"Springtrap," he said.

"Long time no see Golden Freddy, puppet."

"Well Springtrap," said the puppet, "you look well. What's the word…"

"Crap," said Foxy.

"Oh that's it."

"I see you have a mouth on you, boy," said Springtrap.

He turned to Freddy.

"You must be the new Freddy Fazbear."

"Leave them be," said Golden Freddy, "I will be your opponent."

"Yes but what about him?' Springtrap asked as a large shadow appeared behind Foxy.

Foxy cried out as he fell onto his knees.

"FOXY!" Freddy and Chica cried.

The figure stepped out into the moonlight. Foxy looked up and froze in shock. Freddy's jaw fell to the ground. Chica gasped covering her mouth.

A large monster stood there toweling over Foxy. Foxy couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Bonnie?!"

The creature roared at him.

"Yes," said Springtrap, "I must thank puppet for making him but he was incomplete but now he is finally completed thanks to me."

"What have you done," said Golden Freddy.

"I've rebuild him."

"Bonnie, no," Chica cried as a tear fell down her check.

Freddy stood tall and stared at Bonnie's monstrous face. The beast roared again. Foxy stood up and ran at him.

"Wake up Bon!" he cried.

The creature grabbed him by his throat and slashed him into the ground.

"FOXY!" Freddy shouted.

He charged at the creature. He tackled it down to the ground. The creature roared even louder. Chica stood there unable to move. Was this really Bonnie? Did he really become this monster? Foxy got up and jumped on Bonnie's back.

"Chica snap out of it," Foxy cried out, "and help us."

Chica came to reality and charged at him. Bonnie managed to throw Freddy off but Chica was now holding onto his waist. Foxy dogged his hook into Bonnie's back. The creature roared again. Freddy hit the pavement hard. Foxy lost his grip and fell off the creature's back. Chica kept holding for dear life.

"Chica hold on," Freddy cried out.

Foxy launched forward but was scratched by the creature's sharp claws. He fell onto the pavement back first. The creature managed to pull Chica off and held her up in the air. Chica stared into his eyes. The creature growled at her. The creature's eyes flashed to the old Bonnie's eyes. Chica knew that he was still there inside this thing.

#

Bonnie sat up and held his head. He was in a dark room with only a spotlight on him. He looked around the room. An image of his friends being attacked by a creature that looked like him but only more like a beast. He remembered Springtrap and waking up in the warehouse. He jolted up to his feet when Foxy went flying backwards.

"Foxy!" he cried.

Freddy fell onto the pavement only to get stepped on.

"Freddy!"

The creature held Chica up in the air. She stared into its eyes.

"Chica!"

He could hear a growl echo around the room. He turned around to see the monstrous version of himself standing there.

 _ **"Yes, watch as your friends fall prey to me."**_

"Who are you?"

 _ **"I am Nightmare Bonnie. The one that's killing your friends and then soon the pizzeria will fall at my feet."**_

"I won't let you get away with this."

 _ **"What can you do? You don't stand a chance against me."**_

"Maybe not but I can help my friends by weakening you."

 _ **"Think about what you are saying. If you and I end up fighting then this body will be destroyed."**_

"I don't care, if that means protecting my friends then so be it."

 _ **"Then to be it but don't say I didn't warn you."**_

Bonnie ran toward him. Nightmare Bonnie launched upwards into the air. Bonnie looked up as the nightmare version of himself swung his claws in the air. The claws dug into his body. Bonnie fell back. He sat up with claw marks on his chest. The nightmare roared and charged at him. Bonnie got up and swung his fist forward.

"You may be stronger," said Bonnie, "but I have something you don't have and that's friends."

An image of Foxy, Freddy, Chica and the others appeared behind him. The nightmare roared. Bonnie ran toward him swinging his fist forward. Foxy's image appeared behind him as he swung back. The fist connected with the nightmare's cheek; with each attack Bonnie used images of his friends appeared behind him.

 _ **"How are you doing this?"**_

"This is my mind and as long as I carry the memories of my friends then I will beat you."

 _ **"You think friendship can won against me?"**_

"Nope, but this will."

Bonnie leaned forward and let out of a scream. The nightmare fell back onto the floor. The room turned white as the nightmare began to fade away. Bonnie began to breath in and out. The nightmare stared at him.

 _ **"You are strong but this won't be the end of me. I will return and then I will take everything you hold dear."**_

"That's what you think"

The creature let out a loud scream as it disappeared. Bonnie turned to the images behind him. He reached out his hand and flowed up into the air until his hand went through the images like going through a waterfall.

#

Bonnie opened his eyes and found himself lying in the repair and service room. he sat up and held his head. He looked around the room.

"You finally wake up," said a voice.

The puppet came up through the floor. He flowed there watching him move.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"All I remember was being attacked by the night guard and then nothing."

"I see, will I guess that's for the best then."

"How are the others?"

"They're worried about you but they will glad to know that you're alive."

He turned and headed toward the door.

"Wait here, I will receive them."

Bonnie's feet were not hanging over the edge now. He heard his name being called. Chica ran into the room wrapping her arms around him. Foxy and Freddy came into the room standing in the doorway. Bonnie hugged Chica back.

"You had us worried," said Freddy.

"Good to have you back Bon," said Foxy placing his hook on his shoulder.

Chica pulled away. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Bonnie patted her shoulder.

"I thought we lost you," she said.

"I thought that I was a goner," said Bonnie, "but I am glad to be back with you guys."

"Good you're awake," said Golden Freddy stepping into the room.

"Hey Golden Freddy," said Bonnie.

"I hope that you will still stay in the pizzeria after what happened."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Bonnie, "this is my home and I don't see myself anywhere else."

"Good to hear that," said the puppet, "Foxy help Bonnie walk to the stage. I need a word with Freddy and Golden Freddy alone."

Foxy walked over and helped Bonnie to his feet. Chica helped Foxy with Bonnie.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Freddy asked.

"it's about Springtrap," said the puppet, "as you know he got away during our fight against Nightmare Bonnie."

"You think he might return?" Golden Freddy asked.

"I know that he will but we don't know if the nightmare is gone for good. Springtrap could summon him again. I think we should keep one eye out for Springtrap and the other on Bonnie."

"I agree," said Golden Freddy.

"Alright then," said Freddy, "I'll watch Bonnie while you guys watch for Springtrap."

"Sounds like a plan," said Golden Freddy.

"Then it's agreed, we focus on the nightmare's return and as for Springtrap as well."

"This is going to get worse from here on out."

"I pray to god that we can hold them back in time."

#

#

The end…or is it?


End file.
